This specification relates to data processing and resource quality evaluation.
The Internet enables access to a wide variety of resources, such as video or audio files, images, and web pages for particular subjects. A variety of search engines are available for identifying particular resources accessible over the Internet. For example, web pages that satisfy a user's informational need can be identified by a search process in which keywords or other data are processed to identify web pages relevant to a user's search query. Search engines provide users with search results, often specifying the location of a resource that may be of interest to a user.
Search results generated by a search engine are generally ranked and presented to a user in an ordered list of search results. The rankings may be based on how the search engine evaluates the quality of resources or websites that include multiple resources, and/or how the search engine evaluates the relevance of resources that are referenced by the search results for a particular query.